


Little Smartass Games

by qwanderer



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fic fragments, Ficlet, I'm piggybacking on the homecoming buzz anyway, M/M, Smartass Family, this is from before homecoming so it's got garfield references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: Bonus points for poetic devices and for burn.





	Little Smartass Games

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the last of this cluster of little pieces of old fics that I never finished (unless I suddenly write enough of the rest of braids!verse to make it worth posting). It's got TASM 1&2 elements in it since it was created before Tom. Anyway hope you've enjoyed my little ficlets!

“The rules for this session of three-way flyting will be thus:” Loki said. “We will take turns clockwise to come up with insults that are true of the other two players but not of yourself. Bonus points for poetic devices and for burn.”

“Let’s let Peter start,” said Tony. “He’s new to flyting.”

“I guess I’ll start off simple,” he said. “You guys are old.”

Loki was next. “You both have an exceptionally difficult time keeping your mouths shut when it would be the intelligent thing to do.”

Tony smirked. “You have developed an unfortunate habit of throwing your crush out of windows.”

Peter knew he had to up his game. “You’re such divas; you’ve been caught off guard monologuing.”

Loki went for the burn. “Your reputations rely on technology but you stole your most revolutionary ideas from your fathers.”

“Ouch,” said Tony. “Well you both got your asses whooped by biologists with emotional issues who had managed to turn themselves into big green monster things.”

“You’re certifiably insane and SHIELD thinks you’re a major pain,” Peter said.

“Rhyming iambic tetrameter. Impressive,” Loki said, and then made his play. “Your suits give you ridiculous hat hair. Once you take them off you both look like tribbles are eating your heads.”

“Nice simile.” Tony had to pause for thought. “How about this. You’re eating all the time but you’re still too skinny. It’s bizarre. Your bony little model figures are the envy of women everywhere. Very feminine.”

“Ugh, I do not need to hear that shit from a father figure. Makes my ears feel dirty. Oh hey, that’s one. The both of you can make anything sound filthy. You’re terrible influences on me.” Peter simultaneously cringed and smiled.

Loki smiled. “One of the most pathetic things about the both of you is that half of the chaos you’ve caused has been completely inadvertent.”

Soon it devolved into a three-way tickle fight, which Tony lost, badly.

“I love family game night,” Peter laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If you enjoyed this you could check out more of my writing on [my novelist blog](http://irenewendywode.tumblr.com), or more fandom stuff on [my fandom/personal blog](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for your support!


End file.
